Bill of Rights
Article 1. Freedom of Expression 1) All citizens and foreign nationals within Welta shall enjoy the right to free speech, freedom of the honest press, freedom to assemble, and the freedom to petition the government or any other organization for a redress of grievances. Article 2. Discrimination 1) No discrimination on the basis of race, gender, religious belief, sexual identity or orientation, or national origin shall exist within Ponderosa. 2) Discrimination based on physical ability, where necessary to adequately perform needed tasks; or religious discrimination within explicitly religious organizations, is legal. Article 3. Suffrage Any citizen who has reached the age of seventeen years and beyond shall enjoy the right to vote in any local, regional, or national election. Article 4. Unreasonable Search and Seizure The right of the people to be secure in their persons, vehicles, houses, businesses, and other private property, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be infringed. Article 5. Due Process 1) In suits at common law, where the value of controversy shall exceed one hundred dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved. 2) When any court finds in favor of one party to a suit, the opposing party shall be responsible for any costs the other has suffered. 3) In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to obtain witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defense. 4) No person shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law. Article 6. Eminent Domain, Conscription, and Slavery 1) No private property shall be taken for public use except in cases of imminent catastrophe, or with just compensation. 2) No form of conscription shall exist within Welta. 3) No form of slavery or involuntary servitude shall exist within the borders of Welta, except as punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted with due process of law. Article 7. Religion 1) Every citizen and foreign national shall have the right to practice any religion of their choosing, or maintain a lack thereof. 2) The Republic of Welta shall respect no establishment of religion. 3) No religious test shall be required to hold public office in the Republic of Welta. 4) No law shall be passed with religious code as the sole basis for its existence. Article 8. Right to Marriage The right to marriage shall not be denied to any couple of any sexuality. Article 9. Protection of rights not specifically enumerated in the Bill of Rights The enumeration of the Bill of Rights shall not be construed to deny any right not before mentioned. Article 10. Right to Knowledge Every citizen shall have the right to unobstructed information, including transcripts of all government proceedings. -The Republic of Welta ''